El 360 de mi vida
by Luna4f
Summary: Ya están en Hogsmeade, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¡Aparece Lucius Malfoy! Un recuerdo perdido, ¿recuperado? Leed y dejad reviews, porfa :P
1. Chapter 1

-¡Mi padre ha muerto¿no lo entiende¡¡¡Quiero venganza, quiero que el maldito de Snape muera!!!-dijo una chica de pelo castaño, que le rozaba las caderas, y que tenía un mechón azul en el flequillo.

-Señorita Richards…

-¡Ahora ya no necesito ocultarme¡Ahora vuelvo a ser Dumbledore! Y juro que me vengaré de la muerte de mi padre-y mirando al nuevo cuadro que había aparecido en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, añadió-¿De que a servido que me mantuvieras en el anonimato¿Eh¿DE qué a servido que ni siquiera conozca a mi madre?-empezó a llorar y las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

Ada Richards, o mejor dicho, Ada Dumbledore, era una chica de diecisiete años, que acababa de perder a su padre, el anterior director de Hogwarts. Y aún así deseaba volver a estudiar en ese mismo colegio, pues quería que su varita fuera la única que juzgara al asesino de su padre, su antiguo profesor de pociones, y, hacía un año su profesor de DCAO, Severus Snape.

Ada se apellidaba Richards para que nadie supiese que era la hija del director de Hogwarts, pero desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, decidió que retomaría su verdadero apellido. Cual fue la sorpresa de sus compañeras de dormitorio al descubrir su apellido real. Hermione Granger fue la más sorprendida de todas, pues sabía que la chica tenía una estrecha relación con Dumbledore, pero no pensó que llegara hasta tal punto. De hecho al principio de ese, su último, curso las dos chicas intimaron y Hermione le presentó a sus amigos, Harry Potter, y Ron y Ginny Weasley.

Pero a veces ellos tenían la sensación de conocerla de antes, y es que de hecho habían sido amigos desde su primer año, pero para mantenerla en el anonimato y que Voldemort no la atacara una vez volvió, Dumbledore se encargo de que ninguno de ellos recordara su amistada, lo cual a Ada le dolió muchísimo, nunca había tenido amigos hasta que los conoció a ellos. Por eso Ada conocía muchos de sus secretos, y eso la hacía misteriosa a los ojos de los cuatro, pero ese misticismo, era lo que la hacía especial en el grupo, con lo cual fue aceptada como una más.

Todo Gryffindor la apoyó en esos duros momentos, pero ella tenía a sus verdaderos amigos a su lado, de hecho Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Ginny se habían convertido en su nueva familia, pero el verdadero problema llegó el día de la primera visita a Hogsmeade

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Bueno, es mi primer fic…espero que os haya gustado! Y si no..bueno, aun así…gracias por leerlo! Besos a tdos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno chicos/as que como estoy malita, he podido escribir más, pero no os acostumbréis, que de normal intentaré subir un nuevo chap cada finde, oki¿? bueno, pues espero que os guste!!!

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Era un viernes cualquiera, o por lo menos lo hubiese sido si en el horario de los Gryffindor no hubiese puesto "Historia de la Magia" y si al menos esas cuatro palabras no hubieran estado seguidas por "clase compartida con Slytherin"

Hacía dos semanas que les habían hecho entrega de los horarios y aún así nadie en Gryffindor podía creerse la "gran" suerte que habían tenido.

-Hay que jorobarse-se quejó Ron mientras se servía un filete de ternera en su plato-. Siendo viernes y teniendo Historia de la Magia…

-Binns nos va a joder, si su clase ya es aburrida imagínate un viernes y por la tarde…-Harry continuaba las quejas de Ron

-Chicos, si os aplicarais más y atendierais, os daríais cuenta de que la clase de Binns no es tan aburrida

-Sí, claro Hermione, creo que las revueltas de los duendes te han afectado al cerebro-dijo Ada riéndose y sentándose al lado de su amiga, ya que acababa de llegar.

-¡Ada!-exclamaron los tres amigos cuando la escucharon

-Bueno…al menos yo no estoy coladita por el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones-la picó Hermione mordazmente, como una pequeña venganza por lo de su cerebro.

-Chist!-exclamó Ada nerviosa, y enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, sus amigo rieron, sabían lo mucho que le gustaba el sustituto de McGonagall, y encima cada vez que tenían reunión con el jefe de la casa-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no mencionéis mis sentimientos hacia Julius? Y menos en el gran comedor…

-Vamos Ada, si todo el mundo sabe que te gusto-dijo Julius agarrándola por la cintura. Harry, Ron y Hermione casi se caen del susto. Pensaban que aquellos sentimientos eran solo por parte de Ada, no pensaban que el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones quisiera arriesgarse a perder su empleo por un romance profesor-alumna. Pero lo entendieron todo cuando Ada replicó:

-Tonks, no pienso caer en tu estúpida broma, ya es la…corrígeme si me equivoco Hermione¿la vigésimo quinta vez que lo hace hoy?

-Correcto Ada-dijo Tonks volviendo a su forma habitual aquel día, si se puede llamar habitual, a tener el pelo azul, muy cortito y la apariencia de una joven de diecisiete años, en una profesora de DCAO.

Todos rieron, incluida la "víctima" de aquella broma, y como consecuencia Ron se atragantó con el trozo de pan que estaba comiendo y Harry lo tuvo que socorrer como buenamente pudo.

-Bueno, después del desafortunado incidente de Ron…tengo algo que deciros-todos se giraron hacia ella, incluida Ginny que acababa de llegar de su reunión con Slughorn-. Este fin de semana hay una visita a Hogsmeade…

-No nos dices nada nuevo-exclamó Ron todavía rojo y ronco debido al atragantamiento, y desilusionado, pues se esperaba algo más importante.

-Sino interrumpieras-dijo Tonks severamente y se dispuso a continuar obedeciendo a las caras expectantes de sus interlocutores-. Bueno, pues hay una visita al pueblo para este finde, pero para todo el finde, no se si me entendéis, es decir podéis estar todo el finde en el pueblo-todos exclamaron de excitación. ¡Todo un fin de semana en Hogsmeade!-Bueno…no es todo tan genial…allí no hay alojamientos apropiados para los alumnos de Hogwarts y mucho menos si vais con Harry…

-¡Él no se puede quedar aquí!-chilló Ginny, y enseguida enrojeció y se escondió debajo de la mesa, con la excusa de recoger una pluma. Ada y Hermione se rieron, pues sabían las ganas de volver con Harry que tenía la pelirroja.

-Que manía de interrumpir que tenéis los dos hermanos¿no?-dijo Tonks arrugando la nariz graciosamente-. Bueno, el hecho es que para que podáis celebrar el encuentro de los dos primeros horrocruxes y la paternidad de Bill y Fleur, vamos a dejar que os quedéis en la Casa de los Gritos. Pero esta noche la fiesta la celebrarán todos los componentes de la Orden, así que todos a Grimmauld Place en cuanto acaben las clases, y mañana y pasado os quedareis en Hogsmeade. Y debido a que casi todos tenéis 17 años y sois mayores de edad, vamos a confiar en vosotros, siempre y cuando estéis aquí el domingo a la hora de la cena, y no me equivoco si os digo que sabéis como volver¿verdad?

-Pues claro-exclamó Ada y las miradas de sus amigos fueron directamente captadas por la chica, que empezó a sentirse muy incómoda, ya que se acordó del hechizo desmemorizante convocado por su padre y tuvo que mentir-. ¿Os olvidáis de quien soy hija? Mi padre acompañaba a Remus cuando se transformaba

Para alivio de la chica, sonó la campana que los avisaba del inicio de las clases de la tarde. Mientras salían del Gran Comedor, Ada regresó corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que se había olvidado el libro que necesitaba para la clase de Binns.

Una vez lo había recogido, se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta y tropezó con alguien, y por el tropiezo acabó sentada en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza en la cual había aparecido una brecha, ya que se había golpeado con el libro que el chico con el que había chocado portaba en las manos. El chico la ayudó a levantarse ofreciéndole una mano, que al tacto era bastante suave y a la vista bastante agradable. Por el golpe, Ada se había mareado, con lo cual se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos, y el chico hubo de cogerla por la cintura para evitar que se golpeara de nuevo contra el suelo. La boca de él rozó la frente de ella, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera sintiendo un escalofrío por su espalda, y los labios de él cerraron la brecha que se había producido por el golpe. La chica reconoció los poderes de la Magia Antigua que provenían del chico, y eran los que habían cerrado el corte de su frente.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, unos cinco segundos después, el chico ya no estaba, solo quedaba su perfume en la nariz de Ada y el recuerdo del roce de sus labios, fue entonces cuando Tonks entró de nuevo en le Gran Comedor para comprobar que estaba bien y que se acordaba que tenía clase de Historia de la Magia.

-¡Vaya bajón de la nube!-susurró Hermione cuando se lo contó en mitad de la clase, por una vez quien tomaba apuntes eran Harry y Ron, y las chicas se dedicaban a parlotear de sus asuntos (N/A:parece extraño, verdad ¿? xDD)

-Y que lo digas, pero estoy intrigada¿quien sería ese chico? Su perfume me resulta familiar, pero no logro acordarme a quien pertenece…

-Sangre sucia, huerfanita, dejad de hablar, que algunos queremos atender-ambas chicas se giraron murmuraron un par de hechizos que dejaron a Draco Malfoy inmóvil y mudo por un tiempo.

Después de un largo rato que a los cuatro se les hizo eterno, se acabó la clase. Los cuatro amigos fueron a recoger a Ginny que acababa su clase de adivinación y se dirigieron todos a la sala común de Gryffindor para prepararse las maletas. Y dirigirse hacía el despacho de McGonagall, ya que en el despacho del director de Hogwarts la red flu todavía estaba activa, y se dirigieron todos a Grimmauld Place.

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

¿Qué os ha parecido¿Bien, mal? Dejad un review y así me entero :P Besotes wapos/as!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, ya que Piper Lupin me hizo la observación de que tenía algunos fallos, bueno...pues los he corregido. No te preocupes wapa, que no me molestó en absoluto, al contrario, me has ahorrado la vergüenza de que me lo digan más veces! jeje. Por cierto GRACIAS por el review.

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Una vez llegaron a Grimmauld Place, la señora Weasley los esperaba, como de costumbre, con una gran alegría, y bueno, cuando llegó Ada que iba la última se sucedieron un par de acontecimientos extraños. El primero casi inmediatamente después de la llegada de la chica, ya que…

-Ada, cariño mío como has crecido-dijo Molly Weasley con una sonrisa muy amable. La joven cuyo nombre acababan de pronunciar todavía no salía de su asombro, de hecho ni siquiera se había sacudido el hollín que cubría su capa escolar. Ada debido al color rojizo del pelo de la mujer que la había saludado tan cariñosamente, supo que era la madre de Ron, pero le sorprendió que la conociera, ya que Ada no la había visto nunca.

-Hola señora Weasley, bueno he crecido, pero no sé cuanto, ya que no sé cuanto hace que no me ve usted…De hecho, creo que no la he visto a usted en mi vida.

-Dios, es verdad, Albus me avisó de esto poco antes de la misión con Harry…

-¡¿Mi padre¡¿Qué le dijo mi padre?!-interrumpió Ada sin pensar. Últimamente, se había interesado mucho más por conocer como veían todos a su padre¿para averiguar, quizás los motivos de Snape?

-Cariño, tu padre era un gran hombre-dijo la señora Weasley como si le hubiera leído la mente-. Pero lo que hizo, no estuvo bien, no debió desmemorizar a nadie para protegerte, ya sé que lo hizo con la mejor intención, pero no era el mejor método. Los chicos no se acuerdan de quien eres, pero les parece que te conocen de antes. Tú eres incapaz de reconocer a tu madre-a Ada se le iluminó el rostro¡Molly Weasley sabía quien era su madre!-. Y tampoco recuerdas a gente con la que estás emparentada, como nosotros¿sabes? Quizá deberías pedirle a McGonagall que te dejara ver el pensadero de Albus, en él podrás descubrir mejor como era tu padre y como solucionar lo de los hechizos desmemorizantes.

-Está bien mamá, déjalo ya, que tenemos hambre, y antes de la fiesta tenemos que asearnos-dijo Ginny viendo que las lágrimas empezaban a asomar a los ojos de Ada.

Una vez estaban en el dormitorio, Ada comenzó a llorar, pues sabía que la señora Weasley tenía razón, su padre lo había hecho por su bien, pero no era el mejor método, ya que eso le había ocasionado muchas discusiones, muchos momentos tristes en los que veía a sus amigos y no podía hablarles, y mucho peor era el momento de hoy, ya que se había dado cuenta de que no solo le había borrado la memoria a sus amigos, sino que a ella también, pues sabía que la señora Weasley la conocía, y que no era capaz de recordarla. Debido a que no habían tenido un momento tan triste con su amiga, a pesar de que había perdido a su padre hacía, relativamente, poco; la dejaron desahogarse, y la abrazaron, pero Ada estaba tan sumamente desesperada, que su estómago empezó a molestarla, por lo que acabó vomitando en el baño, por eso la señora Weasley, le prohibió bajar a la cena, le dio una poción para el dolor de estómago y otra para que se tranquilizara. La chica se tendió en la cama y gracias a la segunda poción, comenzó a dormirse cuando una lechuza tocó a la ventana, lo cual la sorprendió, pues nunca recibía cartas de nadie que no fueran sus amigos o su padre, con lo cual era casi imposible que le escribieran a ella, pero por si acaso dejó entrar a la lechuza, que era de un color negro azulado, y traía una carta y una rosa, de color azul, su preferido, cosa que conocía muy poca gente, por lo que entonces debía conocer a su remitente.

Abrió la carta, y leyó:

_Querida Ada:_

_Siento haberte dañado esta mañana, con suerte he podido sanar la herida que te había provocado._

_¿Sabes? Creí que jamás te iba a tener en mis brazos, hasta que hoy, tú misma, has caído en ellos, ha sido maravilloso poderte abrazar,_

_aunque solo fuera por mantenerte en pie._

_Tu olor a manzanas me ha nublado la mente y solo pensaba en besarte los labios, _

_pero en ese momento he visto la herida en tu frente_

_y me ha parecido más correcto sanarla, y así obtener un recuerdo tuyo, _

_aunque solo sea un mínimo beso en tu frente._

_Si deseas responder a esta carta, solo tienes que entregársela a mi lechuza, ella sabe como encontrarme._

_Con todo mi cariño:_

_Tu sanador particular._

¡¿Qué¡El chico con el que había chocado por la mañana le había escrito una carta! Y no solo eso¡si no que la conocía¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Decidió arreglarse y bajar a cenar algo, pues se escuchaban gritos de diversión en el piso de abajo, y no quería perderse la fiesta, y además tenía ganas de contarles a Hermione y a Ginny, el asunto de la carta. Pero en el mismo momento que se levantaba de la cama, escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a su puerta, pensó que a lo mejor eran sus amigas, por lo que abrió la puerta, y se encontró cara a cara con quien menos quería ver en esos momentos, pues le bajó los ánimos de la carta hasta el mismísimo suelo. Draco Malfoy, y estaba de pie con la mano en alto a punto de llamar a su puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-preguntó la chica a la defensiva, pues recordaba la historia de Harry y como tanto él como Snape habían huido dejando a su padre muerto y al propio Harry en estado de shock.

-…mmm…bueno verás…-comenzó el chico agachando la cabeza, pues la chica llevaba una camiseta que debido al color, blanco, dejaba poco a la imaginación del adolescente que tenía delante.

-¿Sí?-preguntó irónica Ada, a la cual crispaban esos momentos en los que la gente no sabía qué decir, e incitándolo a continuar.

-Pues…es que verás…La madre de Weasley quiere saber si estás mejor y si podrás bajar a cenar.

-Vale, pues si eres capaz de esperar un momento bajaré contigo. Aunque no creo que un _distinguido_ Malfoy sea capaz de esperar a una huerfanita como yo¿verdad?-dijo Ada poniendo especial desprecio en la palabra distinguido.

-Bueno, un Malfoy no será capaz de esperar a una estúpida como tú, pero al menos no vamos enseñando todo lo que hay debajo de la ropa, para que todo el mundo sepa que somos unos buscones-contestó el chico con pocas ganas de pelea, por lo que mientras hablaba fue descendiendo por las escaleras del segundo piso de la casa.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA, MALFOY!-gritó la joven, enrojeciendo pues se acababa de dar cuenta de que su camiseta era casi transparente a los ojos de cualquiera que se fijase un poco, entró en la habitación dando un portazo y comenzó a cambiarse, mientras en la cara del distinguido Malfoy, que bajaba por las escaleras, se formaba una sonrisa.

El grito de Ada hizo que cuatro chicos que se encontraban en la cocina, poniendo la mesa, se asomaran con la varita en la mano dispuestos a hechizar a Malfoy si le había hecho algo a Ada. Pero cuando vieron a Draco bajar las escaleras y a Ada, corriendo detrás, bajaron las varitas y las guardaron en sus bolsillos. Una vez se sentaron en el comedor a esperar que llegaran los demás, la joven explicó lo que había pasado, y también les contó a sus amigos lo de la carta.

-¡¿Una carta?!-exclamó Ginny emocionada., la chica asintió con la cabeza, y sus amigos rieron pues había enrojecido pero esta vez debido a la vergüenza. En ese mismo momento un joven de ojos grises acababa de escuchar toda la conversación.

-¿Te mandaron una carta, huerfanita?-preguntó el joven de ojos grises.

-¡Fuera Malfoy!-gritaron cuatro voces airadas mientras otra decía-:

-Sí, y una rosa, pero estoy preocupada, porque la rosa olía igual que él-Ada había contestado inconscientemente, pues si hubiera sabido que se trataba de Malfoy, probablemente le hubiera contestado igual que sus amigos-. ¿Pero crees que debería contestarle?

Los cinco interlocutores de la joven se quedaron boquiabiertos, pues ésta tenía la mirada perdida como soñando despierta, todos intercambiaron miradas (N/A: aquí ni siquiera importaba que Malfoy fuera él mismo! Así que imaginaros el shock de todos! xDD) Pero de inmediato se escuchó un torrente de voces que luchaban desesperadamente por ser escuchadas:

-Yo no contestaría¿y si es un maniaco?-dijo Hermione tan racional como siempre.

-¿Y si fuera alguien que conocemos?-pensó Ron en voz alta-.Me iba a reír poco…-susurró con cara divertida.

-¡A lo mejor es algún chico de Ravenclaw!-añadió Harry divertido, pues sabía como eran de lanzados todos en aquella casa, no tenía más que acordarse de Cho.

-¿Y si es de alguien de nuestra casa? A lo mejor es El profesor Hidronio, lo he visto mirarte mucho últimamente-dijo Ginny, pues sabía que Julius miraba demasiado a Ada cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor.

-Pues yo creo que ese chico es más cercano a ella, quizás sea algún amigo de la infancia-sugirió un Draco muy interesado, en ese momento, en la conversación, pues la hija de Dumbledore no estaba precisamente mal, y reconocía que cualquiera podía andar detrás de ella, aunque nunca la había visto con novio-. Porque¿a quién se le ocurre pensar que fuera un profesor¡Perdería su trabajo!-añadió como explicando algo tan simple que es evidente. (N/A: 2+2¿? jeje)

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho…¡¿Malfoy?!-exclamó Ada, pues no creía que el chico estuviera en el salón, en ese momento-. Que te mandaran a ver si me encontraba mejor no significa que puedas escuchar mis conversaciones con mis amigos. Así que puedes largarte por donde has venido, y como sueltes alguna palabra de lo que has oído aquí…no sé que te haré pero te haré algo gordo.

-Jajaja… ¿eso…eso es una…jajaja amenaza?-dijo Draco riendo como nunca, seguido por los otros cuatro chicos que había en el comedor, y después de un rato también por la propia Ada, ya que cayó en la cuenta de que su amenaza sonaba demasiado infantil, y cuando lo comentó el rubio le respondió-: Jajaja ¡Pues deberías haberte visto la cara! Parecías una niña enfurruñada, eso si, muy adorable-en ese momento los cinco jóvenes restantes se silenciaron, y lo miraron inquisidoramente, por lo que el joven seguía riéndose solo-. ¿Por qué no os reís?-acababa de darse cuenta de que pasaba algo raro.

-Pues porque si no me equivoco acabas de llamar adorable a Ada-dijo Hermione todavía impresionada, pues los demás no podían ni hablar, Harry parecía como si hubiera sufrido algún tipo de ataque raro, Ron y Ginny, se convulsionaban para evitar reírse, y Ada, comenzaba a notar toda su sangre en sus mejillas.

-… ¿si?...-susurró Malfoy empezando a enrojecer-…bueno…es que…yo...esto… ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!-dijo escabulléndose a toda prisa por las escaleras.

Después de esos dos incidentes, Ada ya ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en los problemas de su memoria, tenía un "admirador" y Malfoy le había dicho que era adorable, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues enseguida llegó Tonks acompañada de Remus, y el señor Weasley y los gemelos, los fueron siguiendo. La única pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Ada, y también de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, era que qué hacía Malfoy en Grimmauld Place si sus padres eran mortífagos. Pero esa duda fue resuelta por Remus poco antes de que se sentaran a la mesa a cenar.

-Su madre ha sido asesinada este verano, y Albus nos dejó el encargo, mucho antes de partir junto a Harry en la misión, que si algo le pasaba a Narcisa, nos hiciéramos cargo de Draco, y bueno…

-Sí, estoy viviendo en Grimmauld Place, que os recuerdo también tengo sangre Black corriendo por mis venas, y además gracias a Dumbledore tengo el derecho de estar aquí, porque en mi casa…-se le había quebrado la voz y no podía seguir hablando, en ese momento, Malfoy parecía mucho más humano, más vulnerable, su orgullo Malfoy había quedado roto en un instante porque al siguiente, su rostro seguía impasible, y continuó hablando-. Y dado que mi padre tampoco está pues tengo que vivir en alguna parte¿no crees Potter¿Me dejas que viva en tu casa?

-Todavía no es mi casa, es la casa de la Orden, así que creo que deben decidir ellos, no crees, aunque creo que ya lo han hecho-añadió con una sonrisa triste, pues sabía lo que dolía no tener familia, y la muerte de algún ser querido.

-Bueno, pues entonces… ¡A CENAR!-exclamó el señor Weasley, que al igual que todos, se moría de hambre.

Todos disfrutaron de un gran banquete que la señora Weasley había preparado, y, a pesar de ser tan pocos, se divirtieron bastante, y una vez llegados los postres, todos empezaron a hablar y a hacer conjeturas sobre a dónde irían una vez llegaran a Hogsmeade, pues tenían todo un fin de semana para ellos solos, pero lo que nadie pudo creerse, era que Malfoy también iría con ellos…

-¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEE??!!-exclamaron seis voces al unísono

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Bien, corregido y con el cuarto capitulo detrás! jeje, espero que os guste! Besitos guapos/as! Xauxau


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno…que llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir…y bueno creo que este es un capitulo bastante largo, pero aún así espero que os guste. Gracias por leerlo!

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

-¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEE??!!-exclamaron seis voces al unísono.

-Sí, chicos-confirmó Tonks-.No pensareis dejar a Malfoy aquí solo, ¿verdad?

-Pues hombre, la verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia tener que pasar el fin de semana con él-dijo Harry, pues el moreno siempre tenía presentes los insultos del rubio hacia él y sus amigos.

-Potter-replicó el chico de los ojos grises-, ¿te piensas que yo tengo de aguantarte a ti, y a tus amigos durante dos días? Pues va a ser que no y como comprenderás pienso hacer lo posible para que este fin de semana pase rápido, volvamos al colegio y no nos veamos las caras mucho más, ¿te parece?-dijo extendiéndole la mano derecha. El ojiverde lo pensó unos segundos y aceptó, estrechando la mano de su némesis. Ambos decidieron que si, obligatoriamente, tenían que convivir juntos, pues entonces tendrían colaborar juntos para que esa convivencia fuera más llevadera.

-Así está bien-exclamó Arthur Weasley-. Os divertiréis mucho en la Casa de los Gritos, podríais incluso hacer una fiesta…

-¡Arthur Weasley, no les des ideas!-gritó la señora Weasley ocasionando varias carcajadas por los seis chicos y de la pareja que los escuchaban

-…pero Molly…

-Ni Molly ni porras, si le destrozan la casa a Remus, será culpa tuya.

-Molly, no te preocupes, hemos puesto un par de hechizos de auto limpieza, para que eso no ocurra-dijo Remus sonriendo.

-¡Buaaaaaaaah!-se escuchó un bostezo proveniente de la parte en la que se encontraban los chicos, Ron, que tenía el estómago lleno, empezaba a tener sueño, con lo que la señora Weasley los mandó a todos a la cama, yéndose ellos también a la suya, no sin antes despedirse de los gemelos, que se iban a su piso, y de Tonks y Remus, que dormirían en el apartamento de la metamorfomaga.

Después de una media hora, una desvelada Ada bajaba silenciosamente las escaleras hacia el comedor para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, en sus manos llevaba una manta, la que debería arroparla en su cama, y un libro para leer. Una vez hubo llegado al comedor, se sorprendió porque no estaba vacío, un rubio con los ojos grises estaba sentado en el sofá mientras escribía en lo que parecía un diario, de hecho el chico ni la había oído llegar, pero eso también podría ser debido a que la joven castaña tenía la gracia de un gato a la hora de andar, con lo cual era casi imposible escuchar sus pasos.

-Parece que los Malfoy también padecen insomnio-susurró la chica, provocando que el mencionado se sobresaltara al escuchar su voz.

-No menos que los Dumbledore-siguió la broma, haciendo que la chica sonriera, y que él se embobara mirándola.

-…foy…Malfoy… ¡Malfoy!-exclamó la chica, ya impaciente, por la inesperada sordera del ojigris.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él saliendo de ese extraño trance

-Te estaba preguntando que qué haces aquí a estas horas y no estás en la habitación durmiendo.

-Bueno, pues lo primero es que antes de dormir siempre escribo algo en este cuaderno que me regalas… ¡regalaron! cuando era pequeño y segundo, en Slytherin tenemos habitaciones individuales, por lo que estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo, ¿satisfecha heredera de Rita Skeeter?-eso volvió a provocar una carcajada por parte de Ada, que esta vez, inexplicablemente, sonrojó al rubio.

-Más o menos-dijo ella y de repente cambió el semblante sonriente, por uno bastante más serio-. No me iré de este comedor hasta no saber tu color favorito, tu comida preferida, el número de novias que has tenido, el motivo que te impulsa a comportarte así de distante con todo el mundo y a qué sitio te gustaría ir a pasar las navidades este año-enumeró Ada mientras iba alzando sus dedos, viendo la cara de sorpresa del chico cuando acabó, añadió-: Era una broma, no soy Rita Skeeter, ni de lejos, jeje.

-Vale, entonces veamos… Azul, tortitas con chocolate caliente y nata, ninguna, me han educado así, y me da igual el lugar siempre y cuando sea tranquilo. Eso era todo, ¿no?-preguntó el rubio después de hacer memoria. La chica se sorprendió de la gran capacidad memorística del Malfoy que tenía delante, pero mucho más de que Draco accediera tan fácilmente a responder sus preguntas.

-…mmm… Creo que sí-dijo Ada, lentamente, pues seguí anonadada por lo sucedido hacía un momento. Tal vez Malfoy no fuera tan malo. Pero le apareció la sombra de la duda ante una de sus respuestas, no dudaba de su sinceridad en las otras, pero había una que le era imposible creerse-. Dra… Malfoy, estás siendo totalmente sincero, ¿verdad?-él asintió con la cabeza- Pues entonces, ¿por qué me dices que no has tenido ninguna novia?

-Pues porque no la he tenido nunca…

-¿Y Parkinson?

-Nada.

-¿Y las demás chicas?

-Como mucho un par de besos, pero nada serio-y de repente como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz, preguntó-: Y, ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan interesada en mi vida amorosa?

-No sé, eres un sex symbol, pensé que debería ir rompiendo corazones por ahí, peor ya veo que no-dijo con una sonrisa.

-…a mí…

-¿Qué?

-…que eso que dices…me pasó a mí

-¿Lo de romper corazones?

-Sí, de pequeño estuve enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero nunca le dije nada y hace un par de años, descubrí que por culpa de nuestros padres…todo era distinto

-Bueno, piensa que al menos pasasteis bueno ratos juntos, ¿verdad?

-Sí-susurró Malfoy con una sonrisa melancólica y la mirada perdida

Había pasado cinco minutos, en los cuales Ada se había dedicado a observar detenidamente a Draco, que estaba recordando algo sucedido hacía varios años…

**Flash back**

**-Vale, si yo pierdo, me pinto el pelo de azul con magia para que no se vaya-decía una niña de unos cuatro años.**

**-Está bien, y si tú ganas, lo hago yo, ¿vale?-añadió un niño rubio y con unos bonitos ojos grises.**

**-Trato hecho-dijeron ambos niños a la vez chocando las manos.**

**Habían apostado a ver quien de los dos lograba cazar más lechuzas, que vivían en el campanario del lugar donde estaban veraneando ambos niños, pero aunque la niña no tuvo ningún problema para comunicarse con ellas, pues podía modificar sus cuerdas vocales de tal forma que pudieran entenderla cualquier tipo de animales, en este caso lechuzas, su amigo había veraneado por esa zona tantas veces que las lechuzas le tenían cariño, por lo que se escapaban del cerco de la chica, y se iban junto al pequeño Draco.**

**-¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegro de haber perdido, porque tu pelo es muy bonito y no me gustaría que lo estropeases-dijo la niña riendo mientras sacaba la varita de su padre del bolsillo.**

**-Pero el tuyo también es bonito, me recuerda al chocolate de las tortitas que tanto me gustan.**

**-Draco…yo no creo que pueda hacerlo… ¿Me tintas tú el pelo?**

**El chico no quería hacerlo, porque el pelo de ella, le había encantado siempre, tenía ese tono castaño chocolate de su dulce favorito, y además desde que podía recordar, siempre había llevado el pelo largo, lo cual hacía que Draco se arrepintiera por adelantado del hechizo que iba a pronunciar.**

**-¡Tornate blusi!-mientras el hechizo hacía efecto, la chica comenzó a reír, pues le hacía unas cosquillas tremendas, pero una vez éste hubo acabado, el que se reía era Draco, pues entendía perfectamente que había pasado.**

**El pelo color chocolate de ella, seguía más o menos intacto, o eso parecía, si mirabas a la niña desde detrás, pero mirándola de frente, se veía un mechón azul que ocupaba su largo flequillo, pero ambos chiquillos hubieron de admitir que quedaba muy bonito.**

**Cuando él llegó a casa, se encontró una nota de la chica, la cual la había mandado con la lechuza que Draco le había prestado, una lechuza de color negro y con reflejos azulados.**

_**Draco:**_

_**¿Sabes? Papá no se ha enfadado por lo del pelo, ni por lo de tomarle prestada la varita, de hecho se ha echado a reír, pero me ha dicho que esto durará siempre, **_

_**y, ¿sabes por qué es? ¡Porqué nuestra amistad va a durar mucho!**_

_**Me lo ha dicho papá, y estoy segura de que es verdad.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana**_

_**A fairy**_

**Fin del Flash back**

Parecía mentira, peor todavía cuando veía ese mechón azul le entraba la risa, pues desde aquel día, había adornado el pelo de la chica, aún a pesar de que su amistad no hubiera durado o mismo.

Draco miró a la chica que estaba sentada en el sofá de enfrente suyo y descubrió que Ada llevaba un buen rato mirándolo.

-Bueno, y tú, ¿qué?

-¿Yo?-se señaló ella con el dedo-. ¿Qué de qué?

-¿Pues que va a ser? ¿Que qué te cuentas? Ahora es mi turno de preguntar.

-Jajaja, pues la verdad, no sé. No tengo mucho que contar que no sepas. Mi padre murió hace poco, y lo del admirador secreto ya lo sabes también.

-Y, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a responderle a la carta?-Dijo Draco evadiendo el tema de la muerte del ex-director de Hogwarts.

-No lo sé, cuando me choqué con él, sentí algo especial, como si miles de hadas estuvieran anidando en mi interior…

-…te entiendo…-susurró él, y la animó a seguir con un gesto de su mano.

-Y, bueno pues es que me gustaría responderle, pero ¿y si todo es una broma? Porque no me creo que Julius, perdón, el profesor Hidronio vaya detrás de mí, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. No creo que sea alguien que conozca.

-¿Y por qué no pruebas a mandarle una carta como si fueras una amiga? Sin sentimientos importantes, me refiero-la chica lo miraba extrañada, por lo que Draco añadió-: Sí, bueno, verás… es que yo siempre he dicho que el mejor comienzo para una relación seria es la amistad, o si no…mira a Granger y a Weasley…

-Ellos no son nada…

-Todavía-dijeron Ada y Draco a la vez, lo que los hizo estallar en carcajadas

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, mañana, cuando deshagáis las maletas en la casa de Remus, yo escribiré esa carta, ¿vale?

-Me parece estupendo, pero creo que lo mejor ahora, sería dormir un poco, ¿no?-la chica asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco, mientras murmuraba un tímido:

-Gracias.

Cada uno se tumbó en el sofá en el que estaba sentado y se desearon buenas noches. Ada se sumergió pronto en el mundo de los sueños, cuando aún, un sorprendido Malfoy no dejaba de pensar en ese tímido beso de agradecimiento, pero aún así no tardó mucho en dormirse, con su mano apoyada en la mejilla donde había recibido ese beso que olía a manzana.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó a las seis de la mañana, eso no lo impidió el hecho de que estuviera hablando con Ada hasta las dos, miró hacía donde dormía la chica y la vio totalmente desarropada, como hacía bastante fresco, no pudo evitar acercarse y taparla con la manta, mientras recorría con los ojos el mechón azul que cubría su flequillo, lo rozaba con la mano y se acercaba a besarlo, la chica debió oler su perfume porque en un acto sumamente rápido e inesperado para el rubio, lo abrazó obligándolo a tumbarse en el sofá para no despertarla. Mientras se tumbaba lentamente, Draco sonreía pues sabía que su olor le había resultado sumamente familiar a la chica, sobretodo porque aquella niña de sus recuerdos era la misma que ahora dormía a su lado.

La primera persona que bajó al comedor, se encontró con que la chimenea ya estaba encendida, y toda la habitación caliente, la explicación quedaba clara nada más ver el sofá situado al fondo del comedor cerca de la ventana. Draco y Ada, vestidos (N/A: no penséis mal!! xDD) dormían abrazados enfrente de la chimenea, y arropados con la manta de la cama de ella. La suerte que tuvo Draco fue que quien bajó fue la señora Weasley y conocía el pasado de ambos, por lo que para evitar algún escándalo, despertó al chico y lo guió hasta la cocina, donde le preparó un suculento desayuno a base de chocolate caliente y tortitas con caramelo.

Draco, durante ese verano, había aprendido lo que era la mágica. Había visto como magos y brujas de todas clases, familias y sangres luchaban contra un enemigo común, además había empezado a apreciar a las personas que visitaban el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, un ejemplo era la señora Weasley, con la que mantenía una estrecha relación, ya que ella era una de las que más lamentaba la muerte de su madre, y la que más se preocupaba por él. Draco, por fin, se sentía querido en algún lugar, y lo extraño era que había sido con la gente a la que hacía años que repudiaba. Pero aún así por pura costumbre seguía insultando al trío de oro, a Ginny y a Ada.

Cuando Hermione y Ginny despertaron, reaccionaron de la misma manera que Harry y Ron, se sorprendieron de que hubiera una cama vacía en la habitación, aún así se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar. Donde se encontraron a un Draco y una Ada muy animados, inclinados, cabeza con cabeza, sobre un trozo de pergamino. La chica todavía estaba desayunando, pero como había visto que sus amigos tardaban en despertar, decidió con ayuda de Draco, escribir la carta para su "sanador particular". Ambos se reían y, a la vista de las chicas, los ojos de los dos brillaban de una manera muy extraña cada vez que se miraban. El cuarteto formado por los dos pelirrojos, la castaña y el moreno, se acercó a mirar qué escribían, de manera que Draco se apartó un poco del grupo, no quería estorbarle esa pequeña felicidad a Ada, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de reproche de la chica. Ada les explicó lo qué escribí y el por qué lo hacía.

Una vez hubieron acabado todos de desayunar, todos pusieron rumbo al autobús noctámbulo, no sin antes escuchar una larga retahíla de lo que podía y no podían hacer, por parte de la señora Weasley, que después los obsequió a los seis con un beso y un abrazo bastante más fuertes de lo normal.

El autobús noctámbulo, como de costumbre, estaba lleno hasta los topes, pero por raro que pareciera, esta vez estaba repleto de estudiantes de Hogwarts, que sentados por grupos solo dejaban libres asientos por parejas y bastante alejados entre sí. Hermione y Ron se sentaron cerca del conductor, Harry y Ginny en los dos situados al final de la primera planta del autobús, y Ada y Draco al principio del autocar, pero en el segundo piso.

El trayecto se les hizo corto a los seis, quizá porqué lo era, o quizá, y más seguramente, porque todos hablaron de temas que les interesaban, Harry y la menor de los Weasley hablaban de su futuro como pareja. Hermione y Ron… bueno… ellos no hablaban, a pesar de que se comunicaban con los labios, por primera vez, habían podido se sinceros el uno con el otro. Y en cambio, mientras los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban en la plante inferior se referían de una forma u otra al futuro, los dos chicos que estaban arriba hablaban del pasado, ya que Draco le preguntó a la joven con la que estaba sentado, el motivo del mechón azul que cubría su flequillo. Ada le confesó que solo recordaba habérselo hecho por una apuesta con un amigo, hacía mucho tiempo y que lo había tenido desde ese día, pero extrañamente, o quizá por los hechizos desmemorizantes de su padre, no recordaba a aquel niño.

-¿Y si yo supiera quién es ese niño? ¿Y si descubro quién es tu admirador secreto? ¿Cómo me corresponderías? –la chica se sorprendió y como consecuencia se ruborizó, y lo único que pudo contestar fue:

-¿Que te gustó el beso de anoche y quieres repetir?

-Puede ser, pero creo que te gustaría más a ti besarme.

-Todavía no lo he probado, pero yo creo que puedo vivir sin ello.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima-él se acercó lentamente a su boca, pero en el momento en que los instintos de ambos los incitaban a cerrar ese espacio que los separaba lo más rápido que les fuera posible, Draco volvió a su sitio diciendo con fingida arrogancia:

-Pues si estás tan segura…-y le sonrió de forma traviesa.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de replicarle por ese casi beso, Stan Stunpike les avisó que estaban a punto de llegar a Hogsmeade. Ambos bajaron rápidamente para encontrarse con unos acaramelados Ron y Hermione, y a Harry y Ginny con sus manos entrelazadas. Ese hecho hizo que los dos se sintieran un poco incómodos, pero decididos a pasar un buen fin de semana, no se preocuparon por ello. Ada felicitó a Ron y Hermione, pues se alegraba muchísimo de que por fin estuvieran juntos. Draco, en cambio, se limitó a asentir cuando Ron lo miró, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con otra inclinación de cabeza. Los seis se apearon del autobús y se dirigieron con sus maletas a la Casa de los Gritos, Harry, que era quien llevaba la llave, les hizo creer que la había perdido, y cuando confesó entre carcajadas que sí que la tenía, se encontró levitando ante la varita de Ron, que le estaba "castigando" por su broma. Todos reían, incluido el castigado, pero en ese mismo instante, Draco sintió una mirada punzante en la nuca, que le hizo girarse muy deprisa, para descubrir a lo lejos a un malhumorado Lucius Malfoy que, con una muda advertencia, le decía que tuviera cuidado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, que para disimularlo, mencionó un hecho en el que ninguno había caído.

-¿Qué tal si entramos?

-¿Por qué? Si nos lo estamos pasando genial-dijo Ginny con un mohín de fingido reprochen sus labios.

-Porque todo el pueblo piensa que esta casa está abandonada y nosotros estamos jugando delante de ella y a punto de entrar, así que mejor entramos deprisa y sin armar mucho jaleo, ¿no?-replicó el rubio sacando la lengua. A lo que todos respondieron con una carcajada.

Harry abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron todos bastante deprisa, y lo que vieron los dejó a los seis con la boca tan abierta que cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que se les había desencajado la mandíbula inferior. Y es que Remus y Tonks no habían escatimado en ponerles lujos a la casa. Habían ampliado mágicamente el salón y la cocina, que a pesar de la apariencia _muggle_, tenía un lavavajillas mágico (N/A: imaginaros que recogía él solo los platos, y, por supuesto, los lavaba xDD), la nevera se auto llenaba, y el horno cocinaba según los deseos de los habitantes de la casa.

-Lo han hecho para que no estropeemos la cocina ni la hagamos explotar mientras cocinamos-le dijo Ron, con una sonrisa, a Harry.

Mientras, Ada y Ginny estaban en el baño, disfrutando del grifo automático y se reían porque el agua salía del color, olor y burbujas que quisieran. De pronto, Ada se acordó de una cosa, y salió corriendo hacía donde estaba Harry, para pedirle prestado a Hedwig, que estaba en la casa cuando llegaron.

Draco por su parte había buscado la habitación con su nombre, pues Remus le había indicado que así estarían distribuidos los dormitorios, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que solo había tres habitaciones y, para horror del ojigris, separadas por parejas. Las fue mirando…Potter y la menor de los Weasley. Granger y Weasley, y Ada y…¡él mismo!

-¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?! ¿Por qué siempre acabo durmiendo con ella? ¡Merlín! ¿Alguien es capaz de explicármelo?

-¿Explicarte qué, Malfoy?

-¿Me has escuchado Granger?

-Por supuesto, no has parado de gritar desde que has entrado en la habitación. Y, ¿se puede saber el por qué?

-Lee el letrero de la puerta-la chica obedeció y sonrió de forma traviesa.

-¿Te molesta dormir con ella?

-No...Sí… ¡No sé! Es que ya sería la segunda vez.

-¿Segunda vez?-Pregunto Hermione extrañada

Draco para responder a su pregunta tuvo que contarle toda la noche anterior, omitiendo algunos detalles un tanto vergonzosos para un Malfoy, como la debilidad después del beso de ella o, simplemente, que ella era la amiga de la infancia de la que había estado enamorado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Granger, soy un Malfoy, ¡no me gusta nadie!-pero la seguridad que él quiso darle a sus palabras se quedó en forma de sangre en sus mejillas.

-¿Eres tú?

-¿Quién?

-Su admirador, ¿eres tú?

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Será él? Opiniones en forma de review, jeje. Bueno a quien me lea…**GRACIAS **por leerme!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, sé que muchos querrán matarme, por no actualizar antes…pero es que no he podido… Pero en fin, supongo que como no me lee mucha gente…tampoco habrán echado de menos este fic… Y bueno, jeje, sé que ella también se va a enfadar…pero a pesar de que mate por no actualizar antes, le dedico este capítulo. Nany, va por ti :P Y bueno, también para todos los que me leéis. Bueno, allá va!

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

-¡Harry!-el chico se giró-¿Puedes prestarme a Hedwig? Es para mandar la carta que escribí esta mañana.

-¡Por supuesto! Y si ves que no te hace caso, dímelo

-No te preocupes, soy capaz de domar a cualquier animal-dijo ella con un gracioso guiño-"Hedwig, ¿puedes venir? Necesito que me mandes una carta"

La lechuza se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado a un humano hablar su idioma, pero se acercó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Ada le acarició el lomo, y el borde de las alas, memorizando cada pluma, cada hueso, ya que esa información podría servirle en un futuro. Mientras, le hablaba, y le explicaba la situación, y la lechuza escuchaba con atención. Ada le ató la carta después de besarla para darle las gracias, y Hedwig respondió con un picotazo cariñoso en uno de los dedos de la chica. Ada sonrió, y la lechuza en vez de dirigirse a la ventana, que se encontraba abierta, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió por ellas. Mientras en el rostro de la chica, se dibujaba una mueca de preocupación, Harry, que había observado la escena, le pasó una mano por el pelo, removiéndolo y la tranquilizó:

-No te preocupes, le gusta emprender el vuelo desde sitios altos.

-Malfoy, responde, ¿eres tú?

En ese instante una bonita lechuza blanca se posó en el regazo del interrogado, levantando la pata que sostenía un sobre. Draco sabía perfectamente qué era aquello, y antes de que a Hermione le diera tiempo a preguntar de nuevo, ya había desatado la carta y la estaba guardando en su baúl.

-Granger, por favor, ¿puedes dejarme solo? No me encuentro bien y me convendría descansar un poco.

-Está bien, y no te preocupes, no le diré a Ada nada de lo que sé-dijo la joven saliendo por la puerta y dejando al rubio tan sorprendido que le era imposible moverse del sitio. ¡Le había descubierto! Si no se hubiera decidido a mostrarle ningún sentimiento a la hija de Dumbledore, no estaría pasando eso.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se puso la cazadora muggle de nuevo y salió a pasear por Hogsmeade, se detuvo después de un largo rato caminando, en la ventana de las Tres Escobas. Ella estaba allí, y, ¡por los fundadores de Hogwarts!, estaba sonriendo, alguien había dicho algo gracioso, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos formando esa sonrisa de la que se había prendado cuando todavía era un niño. Nada le atraía más que esa sonrisa dulce que tenía, parecía que le estuvieran ofreciendo una fruta madura, después de no haber comido durante semanas. Se sorprendió pensando lo mucho que le apetecía besar esos labios…

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

-¡Padre!

-Hijo, su padre la separó de ti, por tu destino, no luches contra él, únete a nosotros.

-¿Por qué? Mi des tino no está escrito, ella…ella…

-¿qué vas a decirme? ¿Que no significa nada para ti? Te he visto mirarla año tras año, ¿de verdad piensas que el Lord Oscuro no lo sabe? ¿De verdad pensabas que el viejo de Dumbledore no conocía tu destino, y solo es que no te quería como novio de su única hija? ¡Draco, no pensé que fueras tan iluso!-dijo Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Sabes qué padre? Me da igual lo que creáis tú y el capullo ese del Lord Oscuro al que sirves.

¡PLAAAAF!

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre frío y calculador, jamás se había rebajado a pegarle a su hijo, pero en ese momento temía tanto por su propia vida, Voldemort le había amenazado con la muerte si no lograba que Draco se uniera a los mortífagos, que no había podido escapar de su temor visceral, y había golpeado a su único hijo, pero no pudo prever, lo que pasaría después.

Draco, por fin había comprendido lo que significaba tener un hogar, ser querido y no pensaba olvidar eso a la fuerza, así que se rebeló contra su padre, y justo en el momento en que rozó el suelo, después del golpe de su padre, se levantó con una furia que solo le había atisbado a Potter cuando peleaba contra él.

Esa furia se había transformado en impulsos, y esos impulsos en una lluvia de golpes contra su padre, que los devolvía de manera continuada. Uno de esos golpes partió el labio inferior de Draco, y otro fue a parar a su estómago, haciéndolo caer al suelo, y en un último intento, dirigió su varita contra su padre y pronunció el hechizo que un curso atrás había dicho Potter en su contra, mas su padre son un simple cabeceo y un hechizo no verbal y sin varita, lo repelió y se alejó, dejando a un desmayado Draco en el suelo.

Ada estaba en la Tres Escobas, y se divertía, pero a pesar de que Hermione ya les había advertido que Draco se encontraba mal y que no iría con ellos, la joven sentía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, así que aprovechando la ocasión de que sus amigos eran parejas y ella estaba sola, se disculpó, y se dirigió hacia la casa, pero para disfrutar del buen día que hacía, decidió dar un paseo por el camino más largo.

Llevaba un rato caminando cuando descubrió un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, en el momento en el que reconoció a Draco, le dio un vuelco el corazón, porque creyó que los mortífagos lo habían matado. Temía acercarse y descubrir que su corazón no latía, pero el valor que el Sombrero Seleccionador había calificado como Gryffindor, la obligó a acercarse y tomarle el pulso. Cuando descubrió que, aunque débil, seguía teniéndolo, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio tan fuerte que despertó al chico.

-Ada, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Shh! No hables y tampoco te incorpores. Te voy a llevar a la casa, y voy a curar tus heridas.

-No,…no lo entiendes….yo…no puedo…tengo que alejarme de ti…

-Tonterías. ¡Movili corpus!-Ada transportó a Draco lo más rápido que pudo a la casa, donde le tendió en su cama-. Ahora, cuéntamelo todo.

-No puedo…

-Malfoy.

-No puedo.

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Qué no puedo!

-¡Draco Malfoy! Como amiga tuya que soy te obligo a que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado-él sonrió amargamente y procedió lentamente a contárselo.

Cuando finalizó su relato, a ella todavía le duraba la sorpresa inicial, y en ese momento sintió que sobraban las palabras, simplemente, se levantó y lo abrazó.

-¡Auch!-exclamó Draco mientras una mueca de dolor crispaba su rostro.

-¡Perdón!-se avergonzó ella y, rápidamente, se separó de él, dirigió su vista a las magulladuras que poblaban el cuerpo del chico que tenía delante y añadió-: ¿Sabes? Mi padre siempre decía que las heridas se curan mejor si se besan, y voy a utilizar ese método para que tus heridas se curen, ¿vale?-él no respondió, pensaba en lo que iba a suceder, ya que la chica no se había percatado del labio inferior que su padre había golpeado. Mientras ella comenzó a besarle las manos, los brazos, el estómago, el pecho, y todas las magulladuras y heridas fueron desapareciendo. Cuando la chica estaba mirando como una de las heridas que cubría el brazo de él se desvanecía, se incorporó y descubrió, con toda su sangre acudiendo a sus mejillas, que el último corte estaba en su boca.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos, que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados debido al cosquilleo que le provocaban los labios de ella sobre su piel

-…umm…pues…-Ada siempre había odiado esa vergüenza innata que tenía en los momentos menos indicados-…esto…verás…

-¿Sí?-inquirió él, sabiéndose conocedor de la causa del sonrojo de ella.

-Pues que el último corte esta en tu labio inferior-dijo Ada de carrerilla.

-¿Y eso es un impedimento para que me cures?-¿qué le ocurría? ¡Tenía que alejarse de ella, no incitarla a besarlo!

-…es que…es que…yo nunca…

-¿Nunca has besado a nadie?-ella negó con la cabeza-. Entiendo-¡mejor, así no se lanzaría!

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Vas a burlarte?! ¡Adelante! Sí, tengo diecisiete años y…-nadie supo nunca qué quería sumar Ada a sus diecisiete años, porque Draco la había acallado juntando sus labios a los de ella.

Él quería protegerla, quería alejarse de ella para que no le hiciesen daño, para que su padre no la usase como moneda de cambio para que él se hiciera mortífago. En el instante en que la besó supo, sin embargo, que eso no iba a serle fácil. el olor del cuerpo de ella, lo embriagó, en ese momento se sentía más humano, querido por alguien, pero aún así su cerebro seguía advirtiéndole el peligro al que la exponía.

Ella, en cambio, se sorprendió de la delicadeza con la que el chico, supuestamente arrogante que tenía delante, la estaba besando. Pero lo que más la atrajo de aquel beso fue lo extrañamente familiar que le resultaba aquella fragancia que en esos momentos la envolvía, y que provenía del cuerpo del rubio.

Aquel beso no era pasional, tampoco puro y casto, simplemente era la demostración del amor que, inconscientemente, sentían esas dos almas que ahora se encontraban unidas por los labios. No duró mucho, tampoco fue un beso corto, simplemente duró lo que tenía que durar

-…-Ada no tenía palabras, tenía demasiados ovillos de pensamientos que deshacer.

-Pues parece que tu padre no tenía razón-dijo Draco tocándose el labio todavía partido-. No me has podido curar el corte

-No creo que pueda curarlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…no puedo...no puedo… ¡no puedo concentrarme!-respondió Ada tan nerviosa que comenzó a temblar. Por toda contestación, Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos, y le susurró en el oído:

-Yo te enseñaré a curar-Ada se giró y observó el perfil de Draco, se sorprendió pensando que el chico era bastante atractivo. Él estaba pensando lo mismo de ella.

-¿cómo?-la voz de ella llegó directamente a la conciencia de él, mientras su aliento rozaba su cuello y provocaba un dulce estremecimiento por parte del chico.

-Así-murmuró Draco poco antes de volverla a besar, esta vez el corte de su labio empezó a sanar, mientras ella aprendía besar. Él abrió los labios de ella con un roce de su lengua, al igual que una llave en una cerradura, y mediante ese tímido juego, ella se lanzó en busca de la lengua de él, iniciando así una lucha en la que no existían bandos, maldad ni bondad, solo ese sentimiento en estado puro, un enfrentamiento de lenguas sedientas de la saliva del otro.

Este segundo beso fue más pasional, y cuando se separaron ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios más rojos y más húmedos de lo normal. A los dos les brillaban los ojos, los de ella tenían el color de una hoja después de la lluvia, y los de él, ahora, parecían una piedra sobre la que se estaba fundiendo la nieve del invierno.

En ese momento, Ada tuvo una visión de un recuero, bastante diferente de cómo lo recordaba antes.

**Flash back**

-¿ves como no? La masa del bizcocho no se hace así-decía un niño rubio de unos diez años.

-Pero es que a mí no me gusta el bizcocho con chocolate en la masa-replicó con timidez una chica con un mechón azul en el pelo y que parecía tener la misma edad.

-Ada…el bizcocho de chocolate… ¡no se puede hacer sin chocolate en la masa!-gritó él en broma agitando la tableta de chocolate para fundir, delante de las narices de ella.

-Ya…bueno…¿qué te parece si con ese chocolate…preparas unos brownies y yo te hago unas tortitas?

-Mmm…¡está bien! Pero sólo porque haces las tortitas mejor que nadie.

-¡Sabía que aceptarías! Es que me encantan tus brownies.

-Lo sé, cocino mejor que tú-dijo el chico manchándole la nariz con el chocolate que estaba fundiendo.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Te arrepentirás del día en que me manchaste la nariz con chocolate!

**Flash back**

-Draco…hueles a bizcocho-sólo pudo decir esas cuatro palabras antes de desmayarse.

"¿Por qué ha recordado esa escena? El viejo de Dumbledore me borró de sus recuerdos, pero ahora acaba de recordarme, y lo peor de todo es que ha recordado que me encanta cocinar…¡como alguien se entere en Hogwarts!...¡Draco, cálmate! Sólo ha sido un accidente, lo ha recordado por algún defecto en el hechizo de su padre…"-se mentía, pues sabía que Albus Dumbledore era un gran mago y que era imposible que un hechizo suyo fallara-. "Además tienes problemas más graves de los que preocuparte... ¡Como el hecho de haberla besado!-ahora sí tenía un problema… ¡No podía salir con ella! Si lo hacía era exponerla a un grave peligro.

La chica tardó una media hora en despertarse y en el momento en que recordó lo que había pasado, se sonrojó como nunca. Draco la abrazó, pues la chica lo había asustado, y este acto provocó que ambos se sonrojaran aún más, algo un poco imposible, ya que ambos tenían el rostro del mismo color que el pelo de los Weasley.

-…yo…esto…quería decirte…-ambos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Tú primero-susurró Ada con voz queda.

-No, mejor comienza tú-Draco no quería arriesgarse a hablar de un tema diferente al de ella.

-mmm..es que…yo verás…sé que mi padre me borró a mí la memoria, y que por eso no recuerdo a mucha gente, como a la señora Weasley, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que tú también estuvieras en esos recuerdos, Draco, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tu padre me informó, pero pensé que el hechizo no iba a fallar, de hecho me advirtió que si me acercaba a ti era posible que éste fallara-bajó la mirada con sentimiento de derrota-. Pero no he podido hacerlo, Ada, el mechón azul, la apuesta, tú y yo somos esos niños.

-Eso ya lo sabía, cuando anoche lo recordaste, lo vi en mi mente, pero aún así me era difícil reconocerte en mis recuerdos.

-Pues sí, tú eres, o mejor dicho, has sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre-dijo él acariciando la curva de su mentón, ella cerró los ojos con el primer roce de su mano. Draco la atrajo hacia sí, y se acercó lentamente hasta que el olor a manzanas le inundaba los sentidos. Ella entreabrió los ojos, y vio que Malfoy estaba concentrándose en grabar cada esencia que le llegaba del cuerpo de ella. En ese momento, Ada tuvo una idea fantástica, o eso le pareció a ella, lo abrazó. Pero Draco lejos de responder a aquel abrazo, la apartó y murmuró unas palabras que se marcaron en el alma de la chica.

-Ada, jamás voy a estar cerca tuya-la cara de derrumbamiento de la joven, le partía el corazón al rubio, pero no podía hacer nada para remediar lo que acababa de comenzar.

-… ¿por qué?-susurró la chica con las lágrimas asomándose al balcón que en ese momento eran sus ojos. Estaba decidido, él ya no podía echarse atrás, si lo hacía corría peligro la integridad física de ella, y era eso lo que no quería precisamente, no quería que ella perdiera su preciosa vida y toda la alegría que le faltaba por sentir. Endureció todavía más su expresión; a pesar de que interiormente lloraba y sus ojos denotaban su tristeza, algo que la chica, con los ojos inundados no pudo notar, y él le contestó:

-¡¿Qué por qué?! ¡Mírate! Eres sólo una niñata, tonta y depresiva, por la muerte de su querido papaíto, y ahora encima llorica. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes, el problema de las camas está solucionado, me vuelvo a ir a dormir abajo, así no hará falta que te impidas el lagrimeo cada noche que estés aquí-Draco cogió su baúl y lo bajó mágicamente por las escaleras, lo apartó a un lado del salón, y se sentó en el banco del piano.

"_Soy incapaz de hacerte daño por mi voluntad, pero mira lo que soy no soy quien tú crees, soy el reflejo distorsionado del espejo. Nunca mereciste estar con alguien tan malvado y cobarde como yo. Debía protegerte y el primero de tus golpes lo envié yo. Perdóname vida mía, jamás quise hacerte llorar, cada lágrima tuya derramada es un puñal, bien merecido en mi corazón, pero fui yo quien causó tu dolor. Aún así, prefiero este daño a que te sea imposible lograr la felicidad dentro de unos años y todo por no saberte protege. Te quiero hasta encima del Sol, más allá de la Luna, y siempre que las estrellas se queden a nuestras espaldas. Te he querido desde los veranos infantiles, hasta más allá de lo que recuerdan tus ojos verdes. Te quiero desde tu boca de fresa, hasta la sencillez que te caracteriza, pasando por tu pelo chocolate salpicado de azul. Vida mía si alguien merece una alegría, esa eres tú." _

En la habitación, Ada escuchaba los acordes del piano, unos acordes tan tristes y melancólicos, que creyó que Draco lo estaba dedicando a su madre, pero de haber podido escuchar la letra que mentalmente le dedicaba el chico de su infancia, hubiera llorado con más ganas, y entonces no hubiera sido de tristeza, si no de rabia. Rabia por conocer que los sentimientos del rubio eran mucho más grandes de lo que ella había creído en un principio. Aún así, los suaves acordes finales, consiguieron hacerla dormir, como si de una nana mágica se tratara.

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Bueno quinto capítulo terminado, espero que os guste, y que dejéis muchos reviews para que yo lo sepa, jejeje muchos besos lectores/as.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno…supongo que la gente que lee mi historia, ahora mismo me haría la ola, por continuar otra vez! jejeje. Aunque quizá me tiren de los pelos, por dejar la historia donde la dejé y no continuar hasta ahora…:S LO SIENTO!!

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Cuando los demás llegaron a la casa, descubrieron a Draco durmiendo encima del piano y abrazando un papel que sólo Hermione reconoció. Era la carta que Ada y Draco habían estado escribiendo esa mañana para el admirador de Ada.

Ginny subió rápidamente a la habitación que Ada y Draco compartían, y descubrió a la chica dormida encima de su cama y arropada con la manta de la cama de Draco.

El chico una vez había sentido que ella se dormía, había subido para arroparla y secarle las lágrimas, y se había quedado allí un buen rato velando por su sueño. Cuando había notado que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, había besado la frente de Ada y había bajado de nuevo al salón, donde había cogido la carta de su baúl y la había leído, a pesar de que se la sabía con exactitud, palabra por palabra, pero había querido captar el olor de ella.

Y al recordar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde entre ellos, había comenzado a llorar. No quería perderla, y no había querido hacerle daño, pero _había tenido_ que hacerlo, en ese momento odiaba ser un Malfoy, odiaba que todo dependiera de la herencia, que todo dependiera de la sangre o los apellidos. Por ello quería conservar todos los recuerdos junto a ella, y por ello se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo abrazando una de las pocas cartas que ella le había escrito. 

Ginny bajó y comentó las sospechas que tenía sobre lo que podía haber pasado, Hermione les contó qué había ocurrido y de quien era aquella carta, mientras todos se dirigían a la cocina.

-Pero entonces…¿por qué no duermen juntos?-preguntó Ron-. Bueno…entendedme, yo llevo muchos años queriendo dormir abrazando a Hermione-la chica mencionada se sonrojó, peor aún así tuvo el suficiente aplomo para decir:

-¿Todavía no lo entendéis?-todos negaron con la cabeza, y Hermione empezó su explicación-: Cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place, la señora Weasley la saludó como si fuera una conocida a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, pero en cambio ella no dio señales de reconocerla, y la señora Weasley le empezó a contar algo sobre el borrado de memoria. ¡Oh vamos! ¡Su padre le borró la memoria! Para protegerla, le borró algunos de sus recuerdos con personas amenazadas por Voldemort, y ¿Qué hay de lo mucho que nos sonaba al principio y los secretos que conocía y ninguno le habíamos contado?

-Entonces, ¿ella fue amiga nuestra desde el principio?-preguntó Ginny. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno dejemos el tema de la memoria por ahora…

-No Harry, si tenemos en cuenta que a Ada le borraron la memoria, quiere decir que a lo mejor ella tuvo algo que ver con Malfoy de pequeña-interrumpió Ron.

-Exacto-exclamaron Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Y si ambos sintieran algo desde pequeños?

-Bueno Ron, pero ten en cuenta que el único que recuerda algo de cuando eran niños, es Malfoy.

-Sí Harry, pero todos vimos como se miraban hoy por la mañana-corroboró Hermione.

-Creo, querido trío de oro, que ha llegado la hora de darle un empujón a esta relación-dijo Ginny divertida.

-Creo que Ginny tiene razón-dijo Ron-, pero mejor que lo hablemos mañana, que ahora tengo muchísimo sueño.

-Buenas noches chicos-dijeron todos cuando subieron a las habitaciones.

La mañana amaneció nublada y a punto de llover, Ada y el tiempo parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, ambos estaban llorosos.

La chica se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno, y como lo estaba haciendo con la varita, le tocó repetirlo un par de veces, ya que su ánimo interfería en sus capacidades mágicas. Nadie se había despertado aún, por lo que la casa estaba fría, así que se dirigió al salón, encendió la chimenea y fue a sentarse en el sofá a leer cuando lo vio.

El libro se deslizó de sus manos y directamente golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, la chica se acercó al sofá y rozó el rostro de Draco con las yemas de los dedos, y sus labios no pudieron resistirse y se posaron en los del rubio ocupante del sofá.

Cuando él comenzó a responder ante el beso, Ada creyó que todo lo del día anterior había sido una pesadilla, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Malfoy estaba durmiendo, y soñando con un beso que había sido real para ella.

Ada se separó apesadumbrada y avergonzada, por ese beso que ella sabía que no tendría que haber ocurrido, por lo que recogió el libro del suelo y se fue a la habitación a leer, ya que el comedor le resultaba, ahora que había visto, y besado, a su ocupante, demasiado incómodo.

En el momento en que llegó al dormitorio, descubrió que algo iba mal, alguien había revuelto todas sus pertenencias, pero extrañamente no le faltaba nada. Pero decidió no contar nada, por temor a que sus amigos se preocuparan, así que recogió sus cosas y ordenó lo mejor que pudo el dormitorio, pero cuando estaba recogiendo la ropa tirada cerca de la mesita de noche, un cristal afilado atravesó su mano con un corte tan limpio como doloroso, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar. Y su grito despertó a los demás ocupantes de la casa, que corrieron para ver qué sucedía.

El primero en llegar, extrañamente, fue Draco, y cuando la descubrió sentada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor pensó que había un mortífago cerca que la estaba torturando con un cruciatas, pero cuando vio la enorme cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la mano izquierda de la chica se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que se acercó rápidamente, seguido de Harry y Ron, que al igual que Draco habían pensado que a Ada la estaba atacando un mortífago, y dejaron a Hermione y a Ginny fuera de la habitación.

-Potter, corta un trozo de alguna sábana-dijo el rubio mientras apretaba la mano de Ada para evitar que siguiera saliendo sangre-. Weasley haz aparecer un té con un calmante. Granger, tú y Weasley chica preparad una poción anestésica.

-Sí-exclamaron todos, saliendo de la habitación.

-Déjame la mano, Malfoy-el apellido se les clavó a ambos en la boca del estómago-. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Pues no lo parece Dumbledore-sí, dolía el trato distanciado entre los dos-, te recuerdo que tienes un cristal de unos diez centímetros de largo y aproximadamente tres de ancho atravesado en la mano.

-No hace falta, gracias, y repito: ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola!-exclamó la chica cada vez más furiosa, y en un movimiento brusco se soltó de la presa de Draco, con tan mala suerte que el cristal se movió y le rasgó aún más la carne. La chica volvió a gritar de dolor, y Malfoy le agarró de nuevo la mano, presionando la herida.

-¿Es que eres tonta?-gritó Draco en un intento frustrado por disimularse preocupación.

-Yo al menos no soy una mentirosa-un gran golpe bajo, que Draco no pudo devolver porque en ese instante Ron apareció con el té en las manos y se lo entregó a Ada, que bebió un trago bastante largo.

-El calmante tardará un poco en hacer efecto, pero luego podrás descansar, Ada-la chica asintió después del murmullo del pelirrojo, y apuró el vaso en el momento en que Hermione y Ginny, seguidas de Harry, entraban en la habitación.

-Potter, necesito que le hagas un torniquete, para cortar la hemorragia. ¿Podrás?

-Por supuesto, afirmó el chico mientras ataba fuertemente el jirón de sábana alrededor del antebrazo de su amiga. Después de eso, Draco aplicó la poción alrededor del corte y al cabo de unos cinco segundos la chica dejó de sentir dolor. Y Draco extrajo el trozo de cristal de la mano de Ada, y de la impresión que le produjo a ésta ver como de su mano salía un cristal de esas dimensiones, seguidas por un chorro de sangre, se desmayó.

Cuando se despertó tenia la mano vendada; en la venda se notaban todavía unas cuantas manchitas de sangre; estaba tendida en su cama, y escuchaba una discusión proveniente de la habitación contigua.

-No le puedes hacer esto Malfoy-"Hermione Granger suplicándole a Draco Malfoy. Imposible." pensó Ada

-¡¿No lo entendéis que si no lo hago, esto va a seguir pasando?! Fue mi padre, la quiere utilizar como moneda de cambio para que me una a su estúpido Lord Oscuro. ¿Qué pasaría si otro día el daño fuera más grave y ella estuviera sola?

-Por eso mismo Malfoy, ella te quiere-Ada escuchó un ruido parecido a un golpe, probablemente un puñetazo, contra la pared contraria, pero Ginny prosiguió-. No puedes ignorar lo que hay dentro de vuestros corazones, y más sabiendo el peligro al que está expuesta.

Aquello era demasiado para la hija de Dumbledore, que se dirigió corriendo a la otra habitación chocándose con Ron y Harry que iban también de camino.

-¡¡¡Dejad ya el maldito tema!!! Él no me quiere y yo a él…tampoco-esas nueve palabras fueron nueve puñaladas en el corazón de ambos-. Entre nosotros no hubo, hay o habrá nada. Y, por si os interesa, soy más fuerte de lo que os pensáis, sé cuidar de mí misma. Y no os preocupéis, me vuelvo a Hogwarts, para que veáis que sí soy independiente.

Ada recogió sus cosas mágicamente, agarró su baúl y se apareció ante la puerta del castillo. Llamó con un patronus a Hagrid, que enseguida fue a abrirle la puerta.

-Tu patronus ha vuelto a cambiar de forma, ahora tiene alas.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, es por Hedwig, me dejó estudiar sus alas, y al parecer he aprendido a convocarlas también.

-Y bueno… ¿cómo es que ya has vuelto? Creía que todos volvíais el lunes a primera hora, justo para la clase de Defensa con Tonks.

-Sí, pero…han pasado unas cuantas cosas-le mostró la mano vendada y prosiguió-: y creí que lo mejor era volver, además que tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

Bien, está en la Torre de Astronomía. Ves allí directamente, yo haré que envíen tu baúl.

-Gracias Hagrid, eres un cielo.

-Por una Dumbledore como tú, cualquier cosa es poco-dijo abrazándola, o mejor dicho, estrujándola entre sus fuertes brazos de semigigante

La chica corrió hacia donde se encontraba la directora, y se desahogó todo lo que pudo con ella, le contó todo lo que le había comentado la señora Weasley, y, sorprendida, la profesora le contestó con una pregunta:

-Ada, ¿tú quieres, mejor dicho, _crees_ que ahora es tiempo de recordarlo todo?

-Profesora, si usted me lo permite, en este momento necesito alegrías y no me extrañaría que, con mi buena suerte, acabara descubriendo que mi madre también está muerta y que…-se le quebró la voz- estoy sola en el mundo-y terminó por romper a llorar.

-Ada, no estás sola, tu padre te sigue protegiendo desde donde esté, y nos tienes a los demás miembros de la Orden, además de a tus amigos, y por lo que me has contado, el señor Malfoy, también te protege.

-Draco no es nada para mí, es un estúpido, arrogante, amable, simpático y, además, es guapo.

-¿Ves?-dijo Minerva McGonagall divertida-. En el fondo lo aprecias del mismo modo que al resto, incluso más me atrevería a decir.

-Pero él me ha hecho tanto daño… No puedo permitir que me siga humillando así siempre que quiera-la profesora la sujetó por los hombros, los poderes de Ada siempre reaccionaban con sus emociones, y algo tan sensitivo como eran el dolor y la ira, la estaban haciendo transformarse en un animal peligroso, Minerva McGonagall, que ya había observado una vez aquello, y no quería volver a pasar por aquel mal trago, la ayudó a tranquilizarse.

-Ada, recuerda, debes controlar tus emociones, si no esos grandes poderes que posees, pueden acabar contigo-la joven asintió avergonzada, y la profesora le contó un pequeño secreto-: ¿Sabes? Yo una vez, pasé por lo mismo que tú-y comenzó a narrar la historia de su pasado junto a…

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Antes de que me digáis con el dedo pulgar, al igual que el César, que me condenáis a muerte por tardar…Diré una y mil veces…GOMMEN!!!!! Fue por los exámenes y el teatro, me absorbieron… :( Sorry! Bueno, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible para que sepáis junto a quien pasó su adolescencia nuestra nueva directora. Besitos desde la órbita lunar!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, creo que os hice sufrir dejándoos con la intriga del pasado de McGonagall, pero bueno, era lo correcto, así os enganchaba un poquito más :P Entonces, como no soy tan mala persona, os la cuento ya…

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

-Ada, recuerda, debes controlar tus emociones, si no esos grandes poderes que posees, pueden acabar contigo-la joven asintió avergonzada, y la profesora le contó un pequeño secreto-: ¿Sabes? Yo una vez, pasé por lo mismo que tú-y comenzó a narrar la historia de su pasado junto a la persona a la que más amó en su vida.

HISTORIA DE MCGONAGALL

-Yo era una jovencita de diecisiete años, al igual que tú-comenzó la profesora-. Y él apareció en mi vida, fue como si él me hubiera estado buscando y en ese mismo momento me hubiera encontrado como quien encuentra un vaso de limonada en verano.

"Mi vida cambió radicalmente cuando comenzó a darme clases de repaso, no era mucho mayor que yo tan sólo uno o dos años; pero no cabe decir que siempre fue un gran mago, incluso cuando era un adolescente. Habíamos estudiado en el mismo colegio, y habíamos estado en la misma casa (Gryffindor) pero jamás nos vimos, o nos llamamos la atención. Simplemente cada uno tenía su círculo de amigos.

Su familia, a pesar de ser de sangre pura, no tenía mucho dinero, y él trabajaba como profesor particular para pagarse los estudios de magisterio, siempre le había gustado ayudar a los demás. Fue él quien me enseñó que las transformaciones eran mucho más fáciles si confiaba en mí misma. De hecho, él me enseñó la animagia, pude ser cantidad de animales,…quizá es por eso que tienes ese poder…-esa frase la susurró con voz tan extremadamente inaudible, que la chica pensó que sólo había hecho una pausa, y su profesora, continuó-: Bueno el caso es que yo sentía muchísima admiración por él, y un día me di cuenta que mi admiración no era sólo eso, era un sentimiento que hacía que mi cabeza volara en todas direcciones cuando estaba con él. Y una tarde, cuando vino a darme mi última clase de repaso antes de mis ÉXTASIS, se lo confesé. Me respondió que sentía lo mismo por mí, pero que por el momento era mejor dejarlo pasar, nuestros estudios lo requerían así, pero jamás pensé que me estuviera protegiendo del dolor que me produciría saber que sus padres lo habían prometido con la hija de unos amigos suyos.

Tiempo después, quise estudiar, lo mismo que él, magisterio, y me dije "Minerva, estudia Transformaciones, él se sentiría orgulloso de ti". Y así hice."

-Profesora, él se hubiera sentido orgulloso de usted aunque usted no hubiera estudiado lo mismo que él, estoy segura.

-Gracias Ada, pero lo importante viene ahora.

"Cuando acabé mis estudios, por motivos familiares tuve que mudarme a Francia, allí pasé mi juventud, y salí con algunos chicos, pero jamás, jamás, pude sacarme el recuerdo de sus ojos azules mirándome, y sus manos acariciando mi cara la última vez que hablamos. Y tenía la extraña sensación que él tampoco me había olvidado, y que me estaba esperando. Cuando la amenaza de Voldemort apareció, mi familia fue una de las primeras en desaparecer, les asesinó por no unirse a él, y yo me salvé por estar dando clase en una academia (Beauxbatons no, si no una mucho más pequeña y de menos renombre). Y por ese motivo decidí volver a Inglaterra, y me uní a la Orden del Fénix, donde me acogieron con los brazos abiertos dada mi experiencia personal contra Voldemort. Él se encontraba allí, y descubrí que por un escándalo de su hermano, la hija de los amigos de sus padres, no había querido casarse con él, y el compromiso se canceló. Cuando tuvimos nuestro primer momento a solas, nuestros corazones palpitaban tan fuerte que incluso podía escuchar los latidos de ambos. No podíamos esperar, y decidimos celebrar lo que los muggles llaman "bodas sordas". Expresamos nuestro amor de una manera que nadie hubiera comprendido. Jamás tuvimos la intención de comprometernos, y mucho menos de que el mundo conociera nuestra relación, aunque aquello fue acordado por los dos, ya que sabíamos que en cualquier momento, Voldemort podía utilizarnos a uno de los dos para llegar al otro. Practicábamos juntos, protegíamos a los testigos juntos, e incluso tuvimos una hija. Una perfecta niña que nacía en unos tiempo más que difíciles, pero que iluminó el camino de la Orden encendiendo muchas llamas de esperanza en sus corazones.

Y luego…asesinaron a los Potter, y él confesó que conocía tanto al antiguo Tom Riddle que sabía que no había muerto, que simplemente había desaparecido. Y acordamos separarnos para proteger a nuestra pequeña. Nuestra hija iba a estar mucho mejor protegida con él, que conmigo, ya que yo me había convertido en una misionera de la Orden, y tenía que estar demasiado tiempo fuera. El día en que me tocó estar observando a la familia con a que iba a crecer el pequeño Harry, no paraba de preguntarme si habría hecho bien apartándola de mí, y mi corazón se rompió cuando el pequeño Harry tuvo que quedarse durmiendo en la puerta de los Dursley. No paraba de pensar en mi pequeña, todo me recordaba a ella."

Ada se había dormido, pero aún así McGonagall continuó por muy poco tiempo su relato.

-Ada, esa niña. Esa pequeña a la que tuve que abandonar eres tú. Y sólo yo puedo comprender el dolor que sientes por la muerte de Albus. Albus, ¿por qué jamás le dijimos nada de su pasado? Nos lo reprochará durante años, ya la escuchaste el día de tu muerte. No va a descansar hasta recuperar sus recuerdos, y mucho menos en su empeño de dar caza a Severus. Te ruego que allá donde estés me des fuerzas para poder controlar ese poder suyo que por el don para las transformaciones tuyo, es capaz de destruirla.

En ese momento un fénix apareció en el alfeizar de la ventana donde segundos antes había estado una Minerva McGonagall con lágrimas inundando sus ojos, y ahora se encontraba una preciosa gata de color pardo con unas marcas cuadradas. Ambos animales, estaban fundidos en un extraño abrazo.

Fawkes también comprendía el dolor de las dos personas a las que Albus Dumbledore les había entregado su corazón.

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Bueno pues, ya conocemos el pasado de McGonagall. ¿Os lo esperabais así? o Creíais que era otra persona la que había compartido el corazón con ella? Reviews con las opiniones, como siempre :P Besitos desde la órbita lunar!


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, ya que mi querida Lén me pide que suba este capítulo…Le daremos ese placer! Así que además…le dedico el capi a ella, que se lo merece por ser mi apoyo cuando la necesito y ser mi mejor CSF. Te quiero Vice!!!!!

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Aquello era demasiado para la hija de Dumbledore, que se dirigió corriendo a la otra habitación chocándose con Ron y Harry que iban también de camino.

-¡¡¡Dejad ya el maldito tema!!! Él no me quiere y yo a él…tampoco-esas nueve palabras fueron nueve puñaladas en el corazón de ambos-. Entre nosotros no hubo, hay o habrá nada. Y, por si os interesa, soy más fuerte de lo que os pensáis, sé cuidar de mí misma. Y no os preocupéis, me vuelvo a Hogwarts, para que veáis que sí soy independiente.

Ada recogió sus cosas mágicamente, agarró su baúl y se desapareció.

Draco se quedó mirando el sitio donde segundos antes había estado Ada, y sin saber por qué una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas, y él rápidamente la secó con la manga de su jersey.

-…Malfoy…-susurró Harry

-Potter no necesito apoyo moral, es lo que quería, hacerle daño para que jamás se acercara a mí.

-Pero tú corazón está sangrando…y te duele

-Granger no necesito que me digas donde duele…yo mismo sé localizarlo-todos escucharon la frase del rubio, y se miraron a los ojos…Ginny habló la primera:

-Draco Malfoy... ¿es necesario que te atormentes sólo por querer protegerla cuando ella misma es capaz de protegerse?

-Pelirroja…¿no lo entiendes? No es lo que yo quiera…Es necesario, jamás podría perdonarme que le pasara algo y fuera por mi culpa.

-Sabes…tienes miedo a que ella sea quien te dé todo el amor que nadie ha sido capaz de darte.

-Ahora no necesito sermones. ¿No veis qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Se ha marchado! Me odia, y jamás podré hacer que confíe en mí…de nuevo. Quise ser su pasado, su presente y su futuro, y gracias al egoísmo de un capullo que quiere adueñarse del mundo, he tenido que destrozar mis propósitos, mi corazón y lo que es peor…el suyo.

El rubio subió corriendo a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione subió para darle un consejo.

-Malfoy…creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella o al menos intentarlo, aunque estoy muy de acuerdo con ella si no quiere escucharte. Has pasado por alto sus sentimientos para protegerla, y has querido hacerlo sin ni siquiera consultárselo.

-Por una vez en mi vida Granger, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Corre, recoge tus cosas y vete corriendo a Hogwarts, ya tendrás tiempo de darme las gracias.

Draco imitó el comportamiento de Ada un tiempo antes…y se apareció en la puerta de Hogwarts donde se encontró a la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

-Sabía que vendrías, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó el mencionado, muy preocupado.

-Durmiendo. Si quieres hablar con ella, habrás de esperar hasta que despierte.

-Entendido.

(En el despacho del director)

Ada se acababa de despertar asombrada de que se hubiera dormido si apenas era medio día, pero comprendió que era por el cansancio mental que la estaba agobiando.

Como no sabía donde estaba McGonagall, decidió ir a las cocinas a por un tentempié y luego se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Necesito un sitio donde estar tranquila, necesito un sitio donde estar tranquila, necesito un sitio donde estar tranquila.

Cuando entró pensó que había entrado de nuevo en la habitación donde había dormido en la Casa de los Gritos, sólo que en esta tenía una mesa, además de la cama y los demás accesorios. Dejó la comida en la mesa y descubrió la estantería llena de libros, y escogió uno al azar. Comenzó a comer, y luego se sentó en el sillón a leer cuando alguien la interrumpió.

(Pasillos de Hogwarts)

-¿Por qué he tenido que hacerle daño? ¿Es verdad que tengo miedo de poder ser feliz con ella? Necesito un sitio donde poder pensar, necesito un sitio donde poder pensar necesito un sitio donde poder pensar…en ella-una puerta se materializó delante de las narices de Draco. Y sin saber por qué…su mano se dirigió sola al picaporte y entró. La estancia era exactamente igual que la habitación que Ada y él, si no hubiera sido por la mesa que ocupaba la parte delantera de la estancia. Y la sorpresa llegó cuando dos ojos verdes lo interrogaron fríamente con la mirada.

-¡Ada!

-Malfoy…¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba un sitio tranquilo para poder pensar

-Y me irás a decir que no pudiste ir a tu sala común, ¿verdad?

-Bueno verás…es que yo en realidad quería hablar contigo…-dijo apesadumbrado por la actitud de la joven hacia él.

-Ah…Ahora sí quieres hablar, pero ayer parecías saber utilizar la boca para otras cosas…

-Ada…no lo entiendes…mi felicidad depende del tamaño de tu sonrisa-dijo acariciándole una mejilla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos ante el contacto. Todavía quería intentar algo con él, pero sabía que él se arrepentiría y le haría daño después.

-¿Piensas seguir con esta farsa durante mucho tiempo? Draco, no puedes pretender que todo siga igual después de lo que pasó ayer. No puedes pretender que yo esté contigo y tú quieras alejarme cuando tu padre se acerca. O estamos juntos o no lo estamos, pero no pienses que me puedo adaptar a este tira y afloja que no hace más que liarme la cabeza y tenerme como una veleta-la chica terminó de hablar y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando sintió que una mano le agarraba un brazo, y tiraba de ella para atrás.

-Jamás nadie se había enfrentado a mí con es arrogancia, creo que eres la mejor para ser la pareja de un arrogante Malfoy-y terminó la frase besándola apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron para coger aire, Ada preguntó:

-¿Esto significa que sí?

-Ada, creo que esto te lo dejará mucho más claro-y le dio otro beso tan largo que ambos creyeron que se ahogaban y a ambos les brillaban los ojos cuando se separaron.

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, querido sobrinito-dijo una mujer de pelo negro enmarañado mientras miraba a través de la red flu la escena de los dos jóvenes besándose.

360·360·360·360·360·360·360

Todos os preguntareis ¿Por qué esta chica es tan mala con sus personajes? Bueno míos, no son…o al menos uno de ellos sí lo es…pero, sí, tenéis razón. Soy mala malísima, pero si no…esta historia no tendría argumento! xDD GRACIAS por leer, espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
